


Pull The Pin

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: "Are you still looking in the fucking bag?”Jack looked up again in time to see Geoff emerge with a couple of grenades in hand. He barely suppressed a laugh when Michael stared at Geoff, horrified, and immediately held out his own hands to take the grenades.





	Pull The Pin

**Author's Note:**

> "Why hello good sir I was wondering if I could perhaps politely request some Geoff/Jack/Michael with........*spins wheel* y’know, I came in for smut but I just saw this one so actually can I request that ship + 'You’re a terrible cook.' please and thank you talented sir."
> 
> Prompt provided by [redvsvblue](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/)!

Tyres squealed as Jack braked hard, skidding around the corner to keep going down the street. In the back, Geoff was elbow deep in one of the supply bags, rooting around for something else to use after he’d exhausted his reserve of ammo. Next to him, Michael leaned out of the back window with a rifle in hand, firing at the swarm of police cars following them; he’d managed to hit a few wheels on the way and that had helped thin the herd for a little while, but others had filled the gaps to keep the pressure on.

The diversion was certainly working, that was for sure.

The last time Jack had heard from the other team, the precious gems they’d stolen were safely on the other side of the city. The LSPD had been foolish enough to follow Jack’s flashier vehicle when it tore down the road, and the smaller, darker one had been able to slip away unnoticed. Simple, yet effective.

Except now it was proving hard to _shake_ the cops when they thought they had such precious cargo, and they didn’t have an infinite amount of resources on hand to hold them off.

Jack glanced up into the rearview mirror. All he could see was the backs of Michael and Geoff’s heads. “How’re we doing back there, boys?”

“Uh, you know.” Michael pulled himself back into the car again with a growl, tossing aside an empty clip and searching for a new one. “Not great. It’s like the whole fucking force came out after us today. I didn’t even know they had this many people, holy shit.”

“There wasn’t supposed to _be_ this many,” Geoff admitted. He tossed aside an empty bag and grabbed another one, his brow creased as he peered into it. Jack turned his eyes back to the road, choosing to ignore the grumbled curses from the back as he swerved around another corner. “Intel said they had low numbers this month!”

“Well, intel was fucking _wrong,_ Geoff,” Michael shot back. “But whatever, too late now- Are you _still_ looking in the fucking bag?”

Jack looked up again in time to see Geoff emerge with a couple of grenades in hand. He barely suppressed a laugh when Michael stared at Geoff, horrified, and immediately held out his own hands to take the grenades. “Nope,” he said, shaking his head firmly. “No. You’re a terrible cook.”

“I can cook ‘em!” Geoff protested. His window was already rolled down, and he poked his head out enough to judge the distance while he held a grenade in his hand. “I’ll cook the _shit_ out of a grenade, Michael.”

“Please take them off of him,” Jack started to say, except Michael had already leaped across the back seat to try and wrestle them away from Geoff. There was a muffled protest as Geoff tried to squirm away, but all he succeeded in doing was wriggling uselessly as Michael carefully collected the grenades and shoved them into his own pockets. “We’re dating the explosions expert, Geoff, and he’s _in_ the damn car. _Please_ leave them to him.”

Geoff was too busy trying to avoid Michael to reply, and Jack found himself having to swerve through traffic anyway. In the midst of it all the distraction, Geoff did get away with one, despite Michael’s best efforts; Jack heard the telltale _ping_ of the pin being removed, and a familiar shiver of danger ran down his spine - usually, it came with the thrill of a good fight, of knowing that they’d be battling for their lives and, somehow, they would miraculously come out of it every time. Now, though, knowing that _Geoff_ was the one holding a fucking _live grenade_ didn’t exactly fill Jack with confidence, and instead of the pump of adrenaline he loved so much, he felt only a cold drip of worry trail its way down his spine.

“Fucking _throw_ it!” Michael yelled, his voice going higher pitched with fear.

Jack was so busy watching the road that he didn’t see what happened next; he only heard Geoff grunt with effort, and then, mere feet behind them, the leading cop car exploded. Their own car was rocked with the force of it as flames and smoke billowed out behind them, and Jack gritted his teeth as he desperately kept driving; under the roar of the fire, there was the squealing of brakes, the cries of concerned citizens. The chase wasn’t over just yet, even though Jack ached for the peace away from the sirens now.

It was a couple of hours later before they pulled into the penthouse garage. The familiar bright white walls and rows of flashy cars was soothing after the heat and chaos of LS.

He twisted to look into the back. Geoff and Michael both looked sweaty and exhausted, though the latter was already frowning at their boss. Geoff seemed simply too worn out to notice until he caught Jack’s eye and offered him a sheepish smile.

“No more grenades for you,” Jack said firmly. “No more until you know how to handle them.”

“I told you, he’s a shit cook,” Michael said. He kicked the door open and slid out, pausing only to grab the now empty supply bags. “I could spend hours trying to teach him and it wouldn’t change a thing. Gavin’s the same! They can’t be taught, Jack!”

“All I’m hearing,” Geoff said, raising his eyebrows and grinning, “is an excuse for a date out in the desert. You, me, Jack, and a dickload of explosives.”

Jack climbed out and stretched, sighing when the garage’s AC hit his overheated skin. “You can come,” he agreed, eyes closed as he rolled his shoulders, “but you’re not firing anything.”

Geoff pouted and turned his focus to his other boyfriend. “Michael?”

His only reply was a middle finger and a grin.


End file.
